


Holding Onto a Fairytale

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i kind of suck at poetry oops, this is like a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about what happens after a night on stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't have a good summary for this. it's my brain being cracked open over a blank page in a notebook after too much time trying to write actual fic. warning there is an overuse of the word 'and'
> 
> oh and thanks bre for the title

tired eyes and rumpled hair,

sweat soaked clothes and jellied limbs,

tumbling and falling, molding into one.

cold crisp sheets disturbed,

the sun and moon existing together only for a moment.

eyes of blue and green sparking with specks of stardust that flow through their veins.

baby pink and rose meet and explode upon contact, their remains left scattered across the apples of cheeks.

tiny whisps of 'i love you' hang heavily overhead waiting for the room to decend into the calm of the seaside.

and peach and gold twist and dance settling nicely behind ribcages and worming its warmth into hearts.

 

 


End file.
